Ragu?
by Eucallysca Putri
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dimana Naruto meragukan cinta Sasuke padanya. SasuNaru. Yaoi


**Ragu?**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warn: BL, Sho-ai, typos, absurd, cerita pasaran, DLDR**

 **Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Naruto yang meragukan cinta seluas samudra Sasuke.**

 **...:::Eucallysca:::...**

Hening itulah yang dapat dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih yang ada di taman kota Konoha. Entahlah, keduanya masih dalam alam khayal masing-masing. Hingga tak ada satu pun yang berniat memecahkan keheningan yang melingkupi kesuanya.

"Teme" Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya membuka suara. Mata sewarna langit cerah kini menatap intens pemuda raven yang kini memandang dedaunan rimbun yang berada di atas mereka.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "Entah mengapa, aku merasa hubungan kita terlalu datar." Ucapnya lirih. Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin berpisah denganku?" Sasuke membenarkan letak duduknya, ia sedikit bergeser untuk mempermudah memandang pemuda manis di sampingnya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin berpisah, hanya saja ia merasa aneh dengan hubungan yang kini di jalaninya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu cuek, iya tak romantis. Bukannya ia ingin Sasuke berubah romantis seperti yang biasanya perempuan suka. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin diperhatikan. Bukannya hanya bicara Hn, hn, dan hn.

Jika mereka kencan, hanya Naruto yang bicara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn' keramatnya, itupun jika pemuda raven itu tidak sibuk dengan apapun urusan OSIS atau sebagainya. Jika sibuk jangankan menjawab, melihatnya pun tidak. Membuatnya menghela nafas lelah.

"Iie, aku-aku hanya merasa ada yang mengganjal, ada yang kurang. Sejujurnya aku masih ragu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Namun tak lama, bibirnya kembali terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai setan khasnya.

"Ku masih ragu aku mencintaimu atau tidak?" Naruto mengangguk samar mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jika kau ragu bagai mana jika aku menyentuhmu? Sentuhan akan membuatmu tahu apa aku benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak."

"Ha?"

Mata bulat Naruto semakin membulat tatkala mendengar apa yang di katakan kekasihnya. "A-apa? Apa yang kau katakan Teme?"

"Tubuhmu akan tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Jika perkataanku tak membuatmu yakin, aku akan membuat tubuhmu yakin jika aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sontak membuat pemuda manis itu menjauhi Sasuke. Tak lupa ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yakk! Mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakan keras Naruto membuat beberapa orang yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya kini memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ssh..Kenapa kau teriak dobe!"

"Kau mesum, Teme!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika kata-kataku saja masih membuatmu ragu, aku akan membuatmu yakin dengan sentuhanku."

"Tem-pppffthh..."

Sebelum teriakan Naruto semakin keras, Sasuke segera menyumpal bibir plum Naruto dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya pelan, merasakan manis serta lembutnya bibir pemuda yang dicintainya sejak mereka kecil.

Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto setelah ciuman yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit itu berakhir. Pemuda itu terengah, menghirup banyak oksigen karena pasokan oksigennya terkuras habis.

"Menyentuhmu?" ucap Sasuke santai seraya menaikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"T-tapi—"

"Apa? Apa kau ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman?"

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. "Tidak!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto, mengajaknya berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke Hotel."

"TEMEEE!"

-END-

-Owari-

Brakk!

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka menampakkan pemuda pirang yang kini memandang tajam pemuda berambut pantat ayam. Nafasnya terengah karena sedikit berlari dari atap ke ruang OSIS, terlihat bulir keringat yang jatuh dari dahinya.

Sasuke, pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kekasihnya melangkah dengan sorot mata mengerikan menatapnya. Sementara anggota OSIS yang lain hanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka, tau jika akan ada pertengkaran uhuk-suami istri-uhuk yang akan terjadi.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Bukankah kemarin aku telah memberimu pesan kalau kita akan makan siang di atap Teme, dan kau menyanggupinya!"Pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut. Yang diamini semua penghuni ruang OSIS. Naruto memang imut saat marah.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar laptop didepannya. Tak tahan dengan bibir pink Naruto yang seolah menggodanya. Ia tak boleh kelepasan menyerang Naruto di ruang OSIS, bisa hancur martabatnya di sekolah mengetahui seorang Uchiha berbuat mesum di tempat umum.

"Aku lupa." Sebenarnya bukannya ia lupa, hanya saja berdua dengan Naruto , terlebih hanya benar-benar berdua di tempat sepi itu membuat pertahanannya bisa-bisa runtuh. Walau pun menurut Naruto ia bersikap biasa, namun dengan kepolosan Naruto yang tiada tara itu kadang membuat gerakan sensual –dimata Sasuke- seperti minta dimakan. Bisa-bisa bukannya memakan bento buatan kekasihnya, Sasuke malah memakan Naruto di atap.

Demi kepolosan Naruto, bahkan ia heran mengapa Naruto itu tidak pernah sadar tingkah lakunya selama ini selalu mengundang Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jika bukan karena untuk melindungi kepolosan dobe tercintanya, mungkin saat ini Sasuke akan menyeret Naruto ke hotel terdekat dan ber ahh…uhhh…aahhh….

Naruto masih dengan mode ngambeknya, Sasuke mati-matian menahan gerakan tangannya untuk menyerang Naruto, sementara anggota OSIS lain hanya bisa cekikikan menyadari penderitaan Sasuke.

-Selesai beneran-

 **...:::Eucallysca:::...**


End file.
